Secret Lovers
by an1m3.l0v3rs.gr4sp
Summary: Ino isn’t the type to stay in relationships. What happens when Shikamaru becomes one of her men, and she begins to have feelings for him? Shika/Ino Lemon.


**Secret Lovers**

**By:**** an1m3.4sp

* * *

**

**Summary:**

**Ino isn't the type to stay in relationships. What happens when Shikamaru becomes one of her men, and she begins to have feelings for him? Shika/Ino Lemon.

* * *

**

We began seeing each other secretly after our 17th birthday. Shikamaru became the head strategist of the village and I managed a high position in the seduction department. Two completely separate departments, so we rarely talked or went on missions together. Almost a year passed this way, then our birthdays came and we were dragged to the old barbecue table by Chouji and the old 9 rookie teams. That night of my birthday, I couldn't keep my eyes off of the powerful man sitting across from me.

His hair had become longer, and his body developed with perfect muscles visible through his clothes. He wasn't too buff, but enough to make me stare appreciatively. Sakura talked to me about her dates with Sasuke, and I couldn't control my eyes from drifting back to Shikamaru who had his attention on Chouji. I wanted to memorize every part of him, I couldn't understand the need. I had missed him the most without even realizing it.

His darks eyes turned in my direction, catching my peeping blue ones in the act. I looked away embarrassed, nodding to Sakura who hadn't noticed my failure to give my full attention. I could still feel the heat of his stare on the side of my face, but I ignored it. What had I been thinking? This was Shikamaru, my old teammate, a friend; I shouldn't have that sort of curiosity about him.

I wasn't the type to stay in a relationship for long, my appetites often changed and I moved on considerately quickly. I would probably only have him once, then go back to my work and be satisfied with just that. That would ruin our friendship, and make things between us awkward. It wasn't worth it.

He laughed with Chouji about something, and I couldn't help but glance over again. He looked good, really good… His forearms were lined with muscles; they could easily control my hips in any position… I looked away again, I needed to go outside. The heat of the room was almost unbearable, I couldn't breathe right and I felt like I was sweating. So I excused myself, avoiding his eye. Everyone waved happily being too tipsy to ask questions.

Once outside, I could breathe. The cool air felt amazing on my fiery skin, and the happy voices from inside the restaurant still reached me. It had been too long since we have all hung out together like this, even longer for old team 10. I began walking home, the cake had and food had all been eaten. Everyone was just drinking and having a good time, and I just didn't feel like going back into the heat. Especially, with my perverted mind playing tricks and choosing Shikamaru as the next victim.

"Why are you leaving so early?" a deep voice asked, the hand I had imagined holding my hips landed on my shoulder to turn me around. I turned to him, tilting my head up since he was about a foot taller. His mysterious eyes stared only at me, and the intensity of it all made the warmth come back to my lower stomach. It suddenly felt hot outside too.

"Oh," I gasped surprised. I could smell his masculine scent, and feel his body heat from this proximity. "I'm feeling a little feverish," I admitted, feeling shy to be alone with him. That had never been the case before, why did it suddenly feel different. Why did my body label him a man now?

"Then I'll walk you home," he stated, leaving no room for argument as his hand took a hold of my elbow and led me down the street. I remained quiet most of the way, afraid to say something stupid in this heated state. He didn't seem to mind the silence, even looked comfortable while I made an effort to avoid eye contact. "Can I ask you something?" he asked suddenly.

His deep voice made me jump, "s-sure." I stared straight ahead, focusing on, soon being home without this threat. I was my own worst enemy, and I couldn't allow myself to ruin a friendship for satisfaction. My body had a particular taste, I love real men. Real strong men, real handsome men, real value driven men, real men. Only top notch get caught in my radar, and Shikamaru for some reason managed to be spotted; why did he have to become so desirable?

"Why does it feel like we're strangers? You're acting distant," he asked the only thing I couldn't explain; I opened and closed my mouth like a fish unable to form a good enough explanation.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," I frowned, looking away. I might as well lie and avoid the subject all together, I wasn't in the best state to be talking to a man my body has chosen. All the heat rushing to my face was also making me light headed and incapable of rational behavior.

"You left because of me, I want to know why?" he frowned, also clearly not willing to let this go; he thought I had something against him?

"I'm just feeling under the weather, it has nothing to do with you," I lied, turning the last corner to my house in a faster pace; pulling away from his hold on my elbow. "Well, my house is just down the street… Thank you for walking me, it was nice seeing everyone again," I smiled, trying to get away from the sex appeal demanding me to jump him.

Shikamaru frowned unsatisfied, but didn't argue or follow as I walked away. Then when I looked back to spy if he was still there, he was gone; probably angry with me. _That's better than ruining our friendship_.

Once inside my parent's house I breathed in sanctuary. My parents were gone for the weekend and I would be home alone, meaning I could probably call an old boyfriend and get over this sexual craving. I went into my bedroom, feeling a chilly breeze come in through the open window. Shivering, I pulled it closed before realizing something was wrong. I had closed this window, just before I left the house. My eyes widened as I turned, just as a body caught my arms and pushed me onto my bed.

I opened my mouth to scream, but the shadowed figure muffled my cries with an open mouth kiss. Moonlight glowed through my windows and I could suddenly see my assailant. Shikamaru had just manhandled me, and was now kissing me hard. This did it for me, I moaned into the kiss and my legs opened letting him push his already hardening manhood against me.

Raw need, much like the need I felt came from him. He ripped open my blouse and hiked up the skirt I had been wearing, ripping the white panties I had worn under. Nothing would have stopped him, not even my protest. This excited me to no end; I've never known Shikamaru had this in him… I never knew he could be this aggressive, demanding, powerful, determined, skillful…

He pulled away from my mouth; pulling off his shirt and dropping his pants along with his boxers in one go. I gasped at the size of him, already a dark color with pre-cum at the tip. He was beyond ready, and I needed it now. He plunged into me without warning, making me hiss in pain and pleasure; his manhood hitting the back of my vaginal wall. This raw need would satisfy me; this was just what I needed. He wasn't gentle; he slammed into me urgently, bringing me over and over again. I was breathless from all the screaming and moaning, feeling dazed from ecstasy.

He left me after I'd lost consciousness. It had been the most amazing experience I had ever felt, the heat in my body that he escalated over and over again had made me lose consciousness. Never had that happened to me. My legs felt like jello, and bruises covered various areas around my body. He hadn't held back once inch, and the memory alone made me heat up all over again.

The week that followed was uneventful; I was booked with work and assignments that I barely had enough time to think about my personal life. And since Shikamaru was the leader of his own division, he couldn't have had the time either. Until I was called into a Hokage meeting, only the tops of each division were allowed to attend which meant I would see him there. The mere thought of seeing him again made me extremely nervous, how was I supposed to act around him now? Since it was a formal affair, and on duty I guess that answer was easy. I was only there for business; personal matters could be brought up when we were alone. Still, the butterflies in my stomach fluttered the whole way to the meeting. And my body reminded me of all the soreness I had suffered after our fuck session. It had only been a week ago and I still shivered at the memory.

Seduction, infiltration, and assassination sat on my side. Strategy, diplomacy, and collaborators sat on the other side of the hall; I breathed in relief at this realization, at least I wouldn't be distracted the whole meeting. I saw him come in, and greet a few ninjas. I stared hard at my paperwork, keeping to business; Tsunade would hate if I messed up my report because of a personal distraction.

"Now that we are all here… Ino, please let's begin with your report," Tsunade spoke suddenly, making me jump from my seat. I stood acting as if nothing had startled me and began my report.

"Seduction of the water country's kind, successful. Mission duration 2 days, he relayed much useful information. Seduction of wind country's king, successful. Mission duration 2 days, he also relayed much useful information. All information in the detailed report I turned in. Seduction of earth country's king, successful. Mission duration 2 days, an extensive amount of plans and paper work gathered. Seduction of lightning country's king, successful. Mission duration 2 days, and he gave much information but soon after assassinated by his own minions," these were my missions, I was always sent to seduce royalty, or high nobles. It was relatively easy, since most high class liked the same things and enjoyed the same pleasures.

"Impressive," Tsunade nodded, calling for someone else to give their report. I sighed, taking a seat relieved that my turn was over. I took a chance and looked over to the other side of the room where Shikamaru was sitting. He was leaning back in his seat, both hands behind his head listening to the next person's report. Why had I thought he would be looking at me? He was the best at his job because of his focus, he may sometime look like a lazy idiot but he always made the best plans and accomplished all his missions with success.

The rest of the meeting went by uneventful, a few discussions where held and finally it was all over. Shikamaru was one of the first to leave the room; I gathered my things slowly wondering if it was now him trying to avoid me. The thought hurt my feelings a little, but settled a bigger problem. If he was then, I wouldn't feel as awkward since this meant we would never have to talk about it and eventually forget it ever happened. Eventually things would get back to normal, if he wasn't then he was just busy and I should fear the day he wasn't so busy.

Just as I was about to walk out of the Hokage's building he came out of nowhere, "Ino, you dropped this," he came out of the shadows. When I stared at him confused, he reached down and grabbed my hand placing a piece of paper on it. "I'll be waiting," he whispered so only I could hear, before walking over to a group of older leaders still talking about the meeting.

I stared after him, my heart in my throat as I opened the folded paper he had handed to me.

_**Go to my apartment tonight.**_

It read. I gulped putting the piece of paper between my reports, trying to keep a natural stride as I passed him and the senior leaders at the door. He didn't even glance in my direction as I left the Hokage building.

A war was being fought in my head the whole way home. Shikamaru had begun living on his own soon after their team was separated, I've never been there personally but I knew exactly where it was in the village. The same burning need I had felt that night had come back, it was rare for me to have enjoyed it this much. I would have expected my taste to have wavered already, but seeing Shikamaru after a week of thinking of him still brought back those heated feelings.

Did he want to talk? Could that be the reason he wanted to see me? The way he had whispered it into my ear, suggest that he wanted something else. Something sexual, or was I just thinking sexual because that's how I felt when he was near me…

_No_… the rational side of my brain stated, the events of the last night couldn't repeat themselves. This hunger was not normal, and a casual fling with a friend would only get me hurt. I sighed disappointed, pulling out the note with his sloppy writing. I didn't want to get emotionally attached, and Shikamaru made me feel too good. I threw away the piece of paper, closing my eyes and stretching my tired limbs.

* * *

My parents were in the dining room when I made it home, they smiled and had already set a plate for me. The rest of the evening went by uneventful; we ate dinner and retired to our rooms early. Again a breeze blew through the room and I froze, he was in the room again. The thought made me shiver in pleasure from the memories of the last time.

"What are you doing here, Shikamaru?" I whispered, my parents were only down the hall and they would be able to hear any loud noises.

"You didn't come." He had his arms crossed, leaning against the darkest wall making it impossible for me to see his face.

"It wasn't a good idea," I mumbled, my body felt feverish again. But this time I moved around the room acting normally, already dressed in sleeping attire. Comfortable shorts and a matching tank top, there were summer nights; I felt naked.

"It wasn't a good idea forcing me to come all the way here, with your parents just down the hall," he replied, pushing off the wall and walking forward so that the moonlight made him visible.

I gulped, moving towards my queen sized bed. _He could see himself out, I just need to act normal_, I tried to convince myself pulling the covers of my bed and slipping in while he watched. "I didn't force you to come," I sighed, closing my eyes trying to block him out of my head. My body wanted to run to him, envelope itself in his heat again but I wouldn't allow it.

"Fine," he grunted, suddenly besides my bed pulling the covers off of my body and pulling me towards him. I gasped, realizing his shirt was already off and he was kissing down my neck. He pushed his already swollen member against my moist core the only thing stopping him from entering me were the clothes in between; and groped my full breast moving down and squeezing my buttocks. His touch made small electricity sparks shock my senses awake; the moan that escaped me woke me into realization.

"Stop," I mumbled, my hands pushing against his chest. My legs were already wrapped around his waist and my shirt had been lifted to expose my heavy breasts. "Shikamaru, my parents are home," I hissed, pushing harder but he was much stronger. He paused, kissing my chest one last time before pulling up to look down at me.

"Let's go to my apartment," he frowned, pulling away. I actually moved with him, trying to keep the warmth of his body. He smirked, pulling me into his arms bridal style and heading towards the bedroom window. I gasped as he jumped out easily, running with me in his arms. I didn't understand the sudden warmth I felt towards him, but it made me want him more.

He lived nearby, just 4 streets away in a massive apartment complex. His apartment looked cute and comfortable, not too small or big for a single male. No decorations and plain looking furniture ornamented his living room and bedroom. The atmosphere suited Shikamaru's chill personality perfectly. He carried me in through the front door, and walked with me still in his arms towards his bedroom. My face flushed as I realized married couples usually had this sort of homecoming.

Unlike the last time I expected the impatience, he moved over me in a rush already pulling off my shirt and bra with expert fingers. In the back of my mind I kept repeating the inappropriateness of the whole thing. This shouldn't be happening between us, he was just too close to home and this had always been the sort of thing I avoided.

"Shikamaru maybe we should-" he stopped me with a passionate kiss, taking my breath away. The previous doubt wiped from my mind, and my heated body taking over completely. We were naked in minutes, and I admired his strong body as he got up to turn off the lights. "Don't turn them off," I called wanting to be able to see our session. A smirk crossed his features as he allowed the lights to stay on.

He moved over me once again, and again explosions of pleasure satisfied me to the core. Breathless and sore we separated; he dropped to the side of the bed and was instantly asleep. I stayed awake this time, it wasn't my room and I couldn't stay the night; especially since this was only an arrangement to fuck.

Pushing up my tired body I looked back to Shikamaru who looked peaceful in his sleep. He really was amazing in bed, meeting my every need. There was amazing chemistry that I hadn't noticed before, plus it was Shikamaru; that forbidden thought alone made me excited. My childhood friend, the last person anyone would think I would see like this, my little dirty secret.

Ten minutes later I was out of his apartment; the walk home was short and the streets were empty. It was already 5am and my body demanded sleep. My parents were still asleep and I managed to make it into my bedroom unnoticed. Sighing in content, I closed my eyes and instantly fell into darkness. I was so tired I didn't even dream.

* * *

We met more and more the following months. Either in my room, or his apartment. No one noticed a thing, and I felt a little weird sometimes when he got up right after a session and put on his clothes to leave. I knew it was time to break it off, or I would become too attached and place myself in the position to get hurt. That wasn't acceptable. But I couldn't do it, I said yes whenever he suggested anything and even went out of my way to see him.

At first we would take a week before seeing each other again, that week was cut into 3-4 days, then every other day, now every day. We either met each other within the Hokage's office, or planned things with mutual friends, or just met privately. He didn't seem to change like me however, and that thought bothered me. He didn't linger like I did after a session, he just automatically gathered his things and left.

Today he had told me we weren't going to be able to meet, he had an ambassador job and would have to show the Sand's ambassador around like he did every year. My day went by slower; I had been helping out the hospital the last couple of weeks because I secretly wanted to make time for my meeting with Shikamaru. Of course I would never admit that I had changed my schedule for him, but I had.

He didn't see me the next day either; this irritated me to no end. Why wouldn't he send me a message in his sloppy writing at the very least? The third day I was beyond angry, random thoughts went through my head. Maybe he wanted to put an end to us, but if that was the case this was a shitty way of going about it. I finally had had enough the fourth day and went straight to the Hokage, I needed to get busy with something more than clinic duty. I needed a hard mission to get my mindset back to normal again; I shouldn't be waiting for a lazy idiot to want to see me. I shouldn't have changed my schedule just to see him, and I shouldn't have expected more from him. He was only a fuck buddy, not my fucking boyfriend.

Even though I thought that, it still bothered me.

I was given a three day mission that I would finish in less than two day. At least that was my goal; I would be leaving alone to the Cloud country to gather information for our future alliance. She said she would be sending backup soon after my departure so they could trail me, and make sure I wasn't in any danger. My usual dangerous missions.

As I was leaving the Hokage's building I spotted Shikamaru's spiky hair over a group of ninjas. He was laughing at something someone said, and placed his hand on a woman's shoulder. The woman, I recognized was from the sand village; the sister of their Kazekage, Temari. She had a beautiful face, and curvaceous body even I appreciated. My heart constricted as I realized I had been replaced. Shikamaru never talked with me that happily, or even talked at all. We had been friends to strangers, to fuck buddies, to nothing.

I winced from the emotional pain this was causing; this was why I didn't want personal relationships. This was why I should have stopped us before. He hadn't listened and I wasn't strong enough to push it. It was both our fault but right now my anger was directed at him, right now all I saw was him with another woman after having ignored me for over 4 days. I hated this feeling, and just as he noticed me looking did his expression sober and I turn my back to the whole scene.

I wouldn't cry, or scream, or demand an explanation. It was clear as day, we never meant to get serious and I would never forgive him for replacing me so easily for the next best thing.

"Can you guys give me a minute," he called, getting away from his group of friends. I didn't pause to wait for him; I turned the next corner and sprinted as fast as I could away from the area. I didn't want to talk to him and act like nothing was wrong, like it didn't matter because that's how I should act if he wants to talk. No, I needed to get away and complete my mission before seeing him again.

My bags were already packed, and ready; I was on my way before he could find me. It felt liberating, to be outside of the village without the restraints of personal issues. The image of Shikamaru and Temari kept replaying in my head; he wasn't usually a physical guy. Shikamaru only touched me when we were alone, even before our fling began he never touched me as friends he only touched me when I absolutely necessary.

Shaking my head clear of troublesome worries, I sprinted through the trees getting away from my village as quickly as possible.

* * *

The metallic taste of my blood was sudden, gripping my stomach wound and jumping aside to avoid another round of kunais. I tried to take even breaths. My wounds weren't fatal yet, but if I didn't get away soon I would be too weak from blood lost to ever escape with my own strength.

It's been 5 days and I was discovered to be a spy that morning. My backup hadn't arrived yet, and I was on my own.

"She went down this way!" an enemy ninja yelled running closer to my direction. Cursing my luck I limped faster down the cloud village's walls. I wouldn't be able to climb the walls undetected yet; they would spot me and catch me in minutes if I did. Blood dripped down my stomach, making my shirt and pants sticky.

I stumbled; two hands came out of a dark alley placed over my shoulders to keep me upright. A kunai was already in my hand swiping the air before me as I jumped back away from this new enemy. I looked up and spotted Shikamaru looking at me with a weird expression. His face was worried as he moved forward slowly; I didn't understand what was happening. What was he doing here?

"Shikamaru?" I asked unable to believe it. He moved forward removing my hand from my stomach wound and checking it over, while pulling me into the shadows of the alley. "What are you doing here?" I asked breathily trying to catch my breath as I leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down from exhaustion.

"I'm your back up," he grunted, squatting down to eye level. I looked away hating the fact that I probably looked pathetically weak at the moment. He looked me over worriedly, the look irritated me.

"You're late, I thought back up was suppose to be here three days ago," I snapped, glaring at my stupid wound. He looked guilty, reaching out towards me. I flinched away, my eyes snapping up angrily, "I don't need your help, leave me alone." I pushed up quickly, my wound bleeding more heavily with the sudden movement. "We need to gather the scrolls I managed to hide before they discovered me… this way," I grunt avoiding his eye as I rushed down the rest of the alley way. The city was on high alert; I placed more pressure on my wound accumulating chakra in that area to at least stop the bleeding. At times like these I loved being an emergency medic.

"We should leave. You are in no condition to continue this mission and the objective has failed to relay information. Scrolls won't help our condition," he followed closely behind, this time keeping his hands to himself since he could tell I was angry. "Your first back up was discovered and killed, that's why I was sent."

"I'm getting those scrolls," I snarled sprinting into the street, where anyone could easily spot me. He cursed surprised at my sudden move, and raced after me. I focused on my objective; I hid the scrolls inside an abandoned factory just a few blocks away. I could hear him gaining up behind me, but I ignored him and focused on the factory.

His hand landed on my shoulder and my whole body became still under his shadow control. "You gave me no choice Ino," he sighed, his shadow forcing me to move into the building I had intended to enter only moments ago. "I don't know what your problem is, but we have to get out of here, now."

"Let go of me bastard!" I hissed infuriated, trying to free my body with my own chakra but I was exhausted. I finally let go of all the muscles in my body; I would have collapsed if he hadn't been controlling my body with his shadow.

"What's wrong with you, Ino?" he demanded irritated, he strode forward grabbing my upper arms in a bruising hold. "I was fucking worried about you the whole time and all you do when I get here is bitch, what the fuck is your problem?" he demanded angrily, I stared at him in open mouthed shock. Never had he talked to me like this, he's always calm and collected around everyone. But today I could see the stress behind his tired eyes and the bag from lack of sleep; his attire was disheveled with his usually neat pony tail was a mess.

I closed my mouth regaining my composure as I tried to think of what to say, I hadn't realized he had been this worried about me. I've never seen him so… not composed. I sighed, a long suffering sigh giving up my anger, it wasn't his fault he had chosen another girl; we weren't anything serious and he had the right to find a girl that could handle a steady relationship. I was too unpredictable and unstable, and he probably just wanted the satisfaction like I had… But his hunger didn't grow like mine had; he didn't want anything more from me like I did from him…

"Nothing, sorry, nothing… The scrolls are under the floorboard, get them so we can go," I pointed at the darkest board keeping my eyes low. His other hand took a hold of my chin forcing me to look up at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked again, more forcefully making sure our eyes met so that he could see any lie I thought up of. A wasted effort because I could never lie, I usually only danced around the question until I could escape.

"You didn't tell me we were finished with our _arrangement_… I had to figure it out on my own and-" I mumbled the words but stopped when he released me from his shadow jutsu. My body had no strength left that when his hold on me disappeared, my knees buckled and I felt myself going down. Shikamaru caught me in time, pulling me into an embrace against his chest; I could smell his comforting fresh scent.

"I was busy… I knew you would think like that when you saw me with Temari, I tried to catch up with you but you disappeared," I felt his chest vibrate from his deep voice, it was a comforting sound, "when I didn't find you at home I asked the Hokage and she told me about this mission. Said she hadn't heard from you or the backup… That's why I'm here, our 'arrangement' isn't over," he smirked cockily, lifting me up and settling me down against the closest wall. I stared unsure; I didn't know if I wanted to continue this rollercoaster of emotions…

"I don't want you to leave right after, or make it just a fuck all the time… I don't want to feel like I don't have a right to care too much, or wonder if you are finished with me… I'm tired of hiding us; it feels like you're ashamed… I don't want to get hurt; I don't want to think so much like I have since our fling began. Maybe we should just end it now, and save ourselves the complications…" I said all of this quickly, afraid to look in his directions since he had been pulling out the scrolls as I talked. I was proposing a relationship… That's pretty much it, a serious relationship.

"I thought you didn't want that sort of relationship with anyone, that's why I never suggested it… You always looked so uncomfortable after we had sex," he commented, his back to me focusing on retrieving the scrolls.

"I wanted you to stay and cuddle, and talk… but you always looked to be in a hurry, and I was afraid of what you would think if I suddenly suggested that… But when I saw you speaking so freely with Temari and actually having a good time I realized you didn't when you are with me. We fell apart; even though we slept together we still don't have that friendship like when we were in the same team…" I paused, I've already said enough. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and stayed quiet waiting for him to say something.

"I do enjoy myself when I'm with you… or else I wouldn't see you," he stood with the scrolls in his hands, turning to me. I still kept my eyes closed too tired and afraid to open them and face him head on. "I've always liked you Ino, even in our genin years. You were so troublesome and demanding that I just couldn't ignore you. But you never looked at me like you did on our birthday party, that's when I realized I actually had a chance for your attention. I agree, this arrangement we came up with hadn't been my first choice but it was the only way to keep seeing you and being more than just a friend…"

I looked up at him surprised, the butterflies were back and my heart gave a big throb from the realization. I nice feeling enveloped my body, and for the first time in a long time I felt happy. I'd closed myself off from all major relationships so I wouldn't get hurt, and now that I've opened myself to Shikamaru it felt like a relief, like I could finally begin to experience what life was about.

He sat down beside me, throwing an arm around my shoulder and pulling me close to his side. I felt comfortable and warm as I laid my head on his shoulder and relaxed. I would have never guessed I would have ended up dating Shikamaru of all people; he was calm and collected while I was always loud and uncontrollable. He had been so straightforward with me that I had to believe his every word; he cared for me and wanted more. I was happy to hear it, at least this time I will be dating a man I considered a best friend, a man I know since birth and would never hurt me intentionally. This time I would be dating Shikamaru Nara, a man different from all the rest because when he looks at me his feelings are straightforward and honest. Even though he might not tell me often enough that he cares, he shows it with actions every day.

* * *

We made it home safely; it was strange how everything changed. Shikamaru declared himself my boyfriend unashamed. I still turned pink in the face when Sakura reminded me. Whenever we walked down the streets together, he kept a light touch on me at all times. On my arm to guide me, on my lower back to urge me forward, around my shoulders on his good days, and on my elbow when I've displeased him. I enjoyed making him angry at me once in a while, his passion excited me. In truth I was the only person who saw the real him, the man he really is; he's passionate and considerate. Even though he acts everything's too troublesome or when he pretends not to care he really does. He also worries a lot, he's always worried about the teams he sends out; and when I need to leave on my dangerous class S missions he had dark circles under his eyes by the time I get home.

We argue often, and fight but at the end of the day he comes back to me with flower from my parent's shop. Likewise when I'm to blame for a fight, I visit his apartment dressed in only lingerie and apologize. We both have passion and determination in our personalities; maybe that's why we fit each other so perfectly.

In reality it felt like a love story now that I think about it. Shikamaru had liked me since our genin years, and I had never noticed the affection. Sure I had been the only girl he put up with other than his own mother, and he always agreed and gave me whatever I wanted stating that it was too troublesome to argue. I don't know what it was about our birthday that I barely noticed how great of a man he had become, I've always knew he was awesome but just seeing him after a long period of time; through a stranger's eyes made me realized how much I had missed him.

Even though we were different and the world around us was a battle field, we always managed to keep our every growing affection towards each other; strengthening our abilities and surviving even in the tightest of situations. From secret lovers to a serious relationship… Who would have believed it? I sure still didn't believe my luck.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author Note**

**Couldn't help myself =) It was a bit rushed, but I enjoyed the love scene on this one. Heh**


End file.
